It is known to manufacture a circuit device such as a resistor or thermistor by printing or otherwise depositing a thick film formulation on a dimensionally stable substrate and thereafter forming terminations to connect the thick film device to a circuit board or the like. One especially advantageous thick film device and a method of high efficiency manufacture therefor are disclosed in the co-pending application "Thick Film Chip Electrical Circuit Device and Method of Manufacture," U.S. Ser. No. 881,670, filed July 3, 1986, filed concurrently herewith in the name of P. Palanisamy and assigned to the General Motors Corporation.
Although composite thick film chip devices are known, they generally consist of physically and electrically separate devices mounted on separate surface areas of a common substrate so as to require respective terminations for mounting and electrical interconnection with other devices. The prior art does not, however, suggest the physical integration of two or more electrical components of the same or differing electrical character in a thick film device susceptible of mounting or interconnection by a single set of terminations.